


We’ve Got You

by roxyryoko



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Adoption, Drabble, F/M, Horrors of War, paired ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxyryoko/pseuds/roxyryoko
Summary: During their travels, Caspar and Hilda find a young child in a village devastated by the war.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 23
Kudos: 43





	We’ve Got You

“Up we go!” Caspar cheered as he swung the frightened little girl over his shoulders.

She squeaked, but it quickly transformed into a giggle. Once fearful eyes quirked into delighted crescents and a smile replaced her previous apprehensive frown. Despite the dirt and grime smeared across her cheeks, glee radiated off her in waves. Caspar bounced her up and down, a firm yet gentle grip around her ankles, and his own face twisted into an equally enthused grin.

Hilda watched the endearing sight with a besotted expression. The little girl had been so wary when they stumbled upon her. It took over an hour of delicate coaxing and offers of treats to gain her trust. When she at last crawled out of the burnt shambles of what once was a quaint village house, her knees knocked together and her eyes fixated on the ground, but she held out a shaky hand for the sweet bun Hilda had promised.

“That’s a brave girl,” Caspar had commended when the little girl scrambled away to devour the pastry. She soon returned for a second helping, a little less guarded.

Like many other villages Caspar and Hilda had come across, this one bore the scars of battle, but the hollow feeling that permeated the air cut deeper when they realized this one small child had survived alone for months since the skirmish. The two companions knew the horrors of war first-hand, knew the sorrow of losing family and friends, and knew the guilt that accompanied all those hardships, but still, Hilda could not imagine bearing that weight at such a young age.

“Are you sure you want to take her with us?” Hilda asked when Caspar finally set the girl down.

The child huffed slightly, catching her breath, still giddy but slightly weary from play. Hilda drew a handkerchief from her bag and bent down to wipe the girl’s face.

She squirmed at the touch, but Caspar consoled her with, “Hey now, it's okay, we won't hurt you. Show us that tough spirit!”

Hesitantly, the little girl calmed and allowed the scrubbing, and before long the once pink cloth was stained brown and rosy cheeks once hidden under layers of mud were revealed.

As Hilda finished, Caspar addressed her question.

“Of course, we’re taking her with us! We gotta, Hilda. We can’t just leave her here.” 

Hilda felt the same, but the idea of taking care of a child made her nervous. “It’s a lot of responsibility, Caspar,” she pointed out but he only shrugged.

“Eh, so what? I’m plenty responsible, and so are you when you set your mind to it. Besides, I know no one more kindhearted than you.”

A light blush tinted Hilda’s cheeks. He was always so quick to compliment her.

“Well, all right,” she conceded. “But let’s stop at the next town so we can get her cleaned up and into some proper clothes.” 

Caspar grinned. “Yeah, of course. And get us all a good meal.”

Hilda turned back to the girl and squatted down, smiling. She lifted her long pink tresses and unclasped the necklace she wore.

"You hear that?” Hilda beamed. 

Gingerly, she tied the necklace around the little girl’s neck. It was oversized so the pendant rested on her belly. After a tentative moment, the child lifted it with a baffled expression.

“We’re going to take you with us and keep you safe,” Hilda explained.

“Yeah,” Caspar chimed in. “We’re gonna be your papa and mama from now on!”

“You’re really rushing full-force into this!” 

Hilda started to laugh but stopped when the little girl choked on a broken sob, tears forming in her eyes. Her fingers clenched tight around the pink pendant, and she whispered something that sounded like 'pretty,' but with a few mispronounced consonants.

“We got this,” Caspar whispered softly to Hilda, simultaneously placing an assuring hand on the girl’s shoulder and pressing a sweet kiss onto Hilda’s cheek.

“Yup,” Hilda agreed when he drew back. She smiled broadly at the girl and then hugged her close. “And we've got you too, my dear, sweet child.”

  
  



End file.
